Bill y Tom
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: twincest
1. lo siento bill

Hola¡ pues aki estoy, ahora con una serie de one shoot¡

Veía por la gran ventana de su habitación de hotel. Esperando a que detrás de si, apareciera la persona que esperaba

Suspiro, tendría una reprimenda increíble, pero luego sabia lo que ocurriría……….sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Cerró los ojos cuando una débil brisa helada entro por la ventana y choco con su rostro, muy agradablemente.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, pero continúo con los ojos cerrados

-estoy aquí-

-lo se- abrió los ojos muy despacio

No se volteo.

Sintió que el pedazo de cama detrás de el se hundía

-que quieres bill?-pregunto con indiferencia fingida y volviendo la mirada a la ventana de nuevo

-assshhhh no te hagas el tonto tommy¡¡-dijo bill empujándolo suavemente con una mano.

Tom rio

-mírame tommy q te estoy hablando¡

Tom lo miro y antes de que su hermano pudiera decir nada el hablo

-lo siento bill-

Bill se quedo con los ojos como platos, su hermano se disculpaba antes de que el lo reprendiera?

Bill se recupero rápido

-pues deberías¡¡ otra vez no me volviste a mirar en in die nacht¡¡

-y eso que te hize de todo para que lo hicieras¡

-sabes que tom, querido, la próxima vez me pondré una bota con punta de hierro y te pateare el culo¡¡

-jajajajajajajaja¡¡-

Pues bill con esa amenaza cualquiera sigue tus reglas¡¡-

Bill le sonrió dulcemente

No dudes que lo voy hacer amor mio…..-

-bien, esta bien, ya dije que lo sentia…..-

Vamos a acabar con esto………

Tom se inclino y beso los labios de bill, en un beso cargado de mucho amor y ternura

Profundizo el beso, sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas

Tom se coloco encima de bill

Y este ultimo no se opuso

Tom retiro la camiseta negra que llevaba su hermano, y la tiro por alli.

Empezó a delinear su torso-

Bill jadeo un poco al sentir la humedad en su cuello

-déjame disculparme-.escucho en su oído

Bill rió

Vaya forma de hacerlo

Aquella seria una noche larga……


	2. por el delineador

Se tiro sobre la cama exhausto

Se tiro sobre la cama exhausto

-me rindo¡ - exclamo, suspirando, cansado.

-pues si, me supongo que si debes de rendirte¡- fue lo que le respondió su igual a su lado con una marcada sonrisa.

-mírame tom¡¡, estoy todo sudado y empegostado¡¡

-si……y no se te olvide el cansado¡¡-

-ash idiota¡-

-jejeje-rió tom por lo bajo.

-ah necesito un baño¡-

-si buena idea vamos¡-

-que?¡-

-no tom, para nada¡¡-

-por que no?¡- pregunto tom fastidiado y con esperanzas.

-tu sabes por que¡¡-

-mira como me dejaste¡¡- dijo bill obstinado y poniendo los ojos en blanco…

-a no es para tanto-

-pues si lo es tommy¡¡, tenemos un concierto en 3 horas¡ y me dejaste con las piernas agarrotadas¡¡

-bueno….bueno…algo mas que quieras agregar?¡- pregunto tom con sorna.

-siiii¡-dijo bill gritando

-sabes que justo en este preciso momento mis caderas duelen¡¡-como me inclinare hacia las fans en el Concierto¡¡-

-a bill……..de la misma manera que lo hiciste conmigo¡¡-

-aaahhh¡¡ tom eres insoportable¡¡

-mira tom, me voy a meter a bañar…….-

-si y……….-

YO SOLO¡-dijo bill antes de q tom terminara de hablar

-y cuando salga quiero lo mió, en la cama has entendido tom kaulitz trumper¡¡-

-que te parece si te lo doy ahora………-

Dijo tom acercando su cara peligrosamente a la de su hermano y rozando sus labios…….-

No,no y no tom, ya no tenemos tiempo¡¡

Bueno, esta bien permíteme….-dijo sonriendo malévolamente y con un brillo de broma en los ojos.

Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su gigante pantalón y saco un delineador negro marca maxfactor.

Ahh¡¡-bill ahogo un grito, allí estaba su delineador en la mano de su malvado hermano gemelo-

-ten-dijo tom tendiéndoselo aun con la sonrisa.

-tu…tu…tu-era lo que titubeaba bill

-AHHHH TOM¡¡- le arranco bruscamente el delineador de la mano.

-me hiciste buscar esto por todo el maldito gran hotel y lo tenias tu en tu puto bolsillo¡¡-

-heyyy cuida las palabrotas hermanito…¡-

Y todo habia sido por el delineador……….

Todo por la estupida broma de tom

Flash back

Tom cariño has visto mi delineador?- dijo bill hurgando muy profundamente en su bolsa de maquillaje

-ehhh no, no creo haberlo visto bill-

30 H0RA DESPUES

Ahhh¡¡-tom no consigo mi delineador¡¡ y no hay tiempo de buscar otro¡¡

-cálmate billy, te tengo una prueba¡-

-prueba, prueba………..que prueba¡¡-dijo bill apunto de matar a alguien

-no quiero hacer pruebas¡¡quiero mi delineador y no se donde esta¡¡

-yo si se-dijo tom viéndolo indiferente

-lo sabes-dijo bill calmándose enseguida. Si su hermano sabia donde estaba y no le habia querido decir…….entonces no quedaba duda de que tramaba algo¡

-donde…esta entonces tom-pregunto cautelosamente bill

Tom sonrió

-en algún lugar de este kilométrico hotel¡

Bill sintió unas ganas enormes de lanzarse sobre su hermano y golpear cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo.

-ahora escúchame bien billy…lo buscaras conmigo pegado a tus espalda…y no podrás llamar a nadie mas para que te ayude…

Vio a su hermano, que se hallaba lívido y con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

Rió por lo bajo, le encantaba hacer salir de sus casillas a si hermano, una pequeña venganza por lo mucho que lo hacia temblar cuando se dirigía a el en el escenario.

-y te recomiendo que empieces desde ahora si quieres maquillarte los ojos para dar el concierto¡

Bill temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero tomo su suéter y salio a zancadas de la habitación con tom siguiéndolo de cerca.

El malévolo hermano gemelo lo hizo buscar hasta en los mas pequeños lugares, teniendo que inclinarse para ver repetidamente……

Caminando de arriba a bajo todo el hotel

Y para que

Para nada

Tom lo tuvo consigo todo el tiempo.

-espero hayas aprendido la lección hermanito…¡

-bill lo fulmino con la mirada

Se dirigió al baño para bañarse y por seguridad tomo todo lo que necesitaría para arreglarse y se lo llevo con el al baño.

-recuerda que te amo bill¡¡

Fue lo que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta con estruendo

Se metió a bañar y enjuagaba su cabello

Cuando escucho toques en la puerta…

-ehhh, bill cariño has visto mi gorra?, la única que va con la camisa azul y verde?

-bill sonrió mientras seguía masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

Abrió los ojos al cerrar la ducha, un brillo terrorífico y de matiz escarlata destellaba en ellos y la sonrisa se ensanchaba mientras escuchaba a su hermano detrás de la puerta del baño poniendo todo el cuarto patas para arriba, en busca de su tesoro.

Era un circulo que nunca terminaría…………..


	3. con espuma y burbujas, dosis de energia

-no tom¡-

-no tom¡-

-andaaa¡-

-ya te dije que no tom kaulitz trumper¡-

-por que no?¡-

-estoy molido¡¡-

-bueno…..

-deja de hacer eso tom-

-el que?¡-

-eso que haces¡-

Tom rió picaramente

-que esto?¡-

-ahhh¡¡-

-pensé que no te gustaba¡

-mmmm..Ahhh¡¡

-enserio baja la voz¡ despertaras a los Gs¡¡-

-ahhh¡ tommy¡¡-

-sip…lo se…-

-aaahhhhh¡¡-

-y bien?-

-sigo igual de molido que siempre tom¡-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los kaulitz se hallaban en su habitación de hotel, un concierto en Londres los habia hecho tener que trasladarse hacia allí….

Ya la luz de la primera alba se colaba por la ventana…el día anterior habia sido una pesadilla para los integrantes de Tokio hotel y si para ellos fue difícil…para su productor dave lo fue aun mas……..

Millones de entrevistas, ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas habían tenido el día anterior, muchas sesiones de fotos, firma de autógrafos, y luego en la noche un tremendo concierto, y mas tarde esa noche una fiesta increíble con mucho vodka y whisky….

Llegaron al hotel apenas en pie

Y por supuesto durmieron enseguida……….

Y bill que no quería despertarse hasta la noche de ese día fue despertando lentamente al sentir una humedad en su cuello q descendía y ascendía a ritmo invariable…

Mas besos en su nuca……mas besos en su oreja….mas besos en su clavícula……………

Una risita fresca en su oído que reconoció al instante.

Maldijo aun entre sueños por la energía que explotaba de tom

Decidió dejarlo pasar……….seguir haciéndose el dormido..tal vez se aburriría y lo dejaría……

Jajajaja¡¡-una risita sarcástica resonó en su cabeza

Seguido de un

-si claro¡ intenta convencerte a ti mismo de eso…….no siquiera tu te lo crees…….

Pues era cierto….tom no pararía hasta lograr su cometido….

El día en que tom dejara por completo el sexo de lado……..se congelaría el infierno.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pero con toda la esperanza posible se aferro a la idea de que lo dejaría dormir………a la vez que se aferraba de la almohada….

Funcionaba¡¡ bill sonrió levemente

Las caricias cedían y ya no sentía sus besos.

Wow¡¡ pensó para si……el infierno se congelo y desear algo con toda tu alma funciona¡

Jejejeje-rió en su mente tal vez tom tendría que recurrir a hacerse la primera paja de toda su vida¡¡

Que gracioso¡

No¡¡-

No funciono¡¡ sintió como la sabana se levantaba y una mano se colaba debajo de ella……

Se dejo llevar……………

Y al final quedo igual de molido que siempre…………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tom se hecho a su lado sonriente y suspirando…..

-buenos días amor…-dijo tom recorriendo el pómulo de bill con su pulgar

-si muy buenos¡…-dijo bill rodando los ojos ante la marcada sonrisa de su hermano……

-jajajaja¡-

-como dormiste?-dijo tom viendolo

-mmmm….bien….pero hubiera querido dormir hasta la noche…

-si bill….pero no se puede tener todo en la vida¡¡-dijo tom sonriente y haciéndose notar en la ironía

-a si?...pero tu siempre lo consigues¡-dijo bill jalándole suavemente una de sus rastas y haciendo un puchero.

-jajajajaja¡¡ lo se¡¡-dijo tom inflando su pecho de orgullo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring……..

Hay joder¡¡ espero no sea dave con un horario planificado para hoy¡¡ se supone que era libre¡-dijo tom mirando mortificado al celular sobre la mesita de noche.

-ay tommy contesta ya¡¡-dijo bill empujándolo con sus pies hasta la mesita

Tom alargo el brazo tomo el celular y contesto…

-hallo¡¡…

-hey tom soy yo buenas noticias…….entrevista hoy¡¡-

Tom se quedo sin habla…tenia miedo de abrir la boca y que salieran las palabrotas que cruzaban por su mente…

-tom? Tom sigues alli?-

-si, si¡¡ sigo aquí¡¡, dave se suponía que era libre¡¡

-si, si lo siento por todos tom…luego los compensare, te lo prometo……-

-ahora dile a tu hermano¡, ya llame a georg y gustav…

-tienen 2 horas para arreglarse, la camioneta los esperara abajo…adiós tom¡-

La llamada se corto…..

Tom bajo lentamente el celular y lo lanzo con toda la calma posible de nuevo a la mesa, donde reboto y cayo al suelo….el no hizo nada por recogerlo……….

Se volteo y encaro a su hermano en la cama…

Q lo miraba con una ceja alzada

-toma de fotos?-

-entrevista-dijo tom con voz baja

-umju…dijo bill jugando casi inconscientemente con un mechón de su cabello.

-ya se te fueron las energías no?-

-ja ja¡- rió tom sarcásticamente.

-vamos ya a arreglarnos, 2 horas…ni un minuto mas…….

-ok¡-dijo bill saltando de la cama con una gran sonrisa.

Tom meneo la cabeza…….a veces no habia forma de entender a su hermano…

Ahora los papeles se invertían

Bill tomo una liga y se amarro el cabello en una cola alta.

Se dirigió al baño listo para ducharse.

Al entrar se giro

Y observo q su hermano seguía en el mismo lugar, con la mirada baja y cara visiblemente de decepción.

Rió por lo bajo, que tierno se veía su hermano.

-hey tommy?¡-

-si bill?

-la bañera es muy grande…y pues….bueno………..-decía bill fingiendo inocencia

-que bill?-

-pues…me sentiría solo en ese gran baño…….quisieras compartir la ducha conmigo……a si ahorramos tiempo….-dijo bill mientras una sonrisita picara se extendía por su cara.

Tom lo miro incrédulo

Luego la misma sonrisa, exactamente igual se dibujo en su rostro……

-si, por supuesto billy….-dijo mientras se dirigía al baño y bill le daba espacio para entrar.

Desde afuera del baño se escuchaban risitas divertidas……….y carcajadas fuertes

-no tommy¡¡no me hagas mas cosquillas¡¡-

-ahhh bill¡¡ mira lo que me hiciste hacer¡¡-

-jajajajaja tom¡¡ que divertido te ves¡¡-

Dijo bill casi muriéndose de la risa y rojo como un tomate al observar a su hermano bañado de un espeso gel de baño de color rosado…

-a si ¡¡, pues aquí tienes¡¡-

Definitivamente eso tomo desprevenido a bill

Quien recibió en la cara algo de ese gel, miro con pucheros a tom mientras chorreaba su cabello de gel…

-jajaja¡¡ billy quien ríe de ultimo ríe mejor¡¡ jajajaja¡¡

-ahhh¡¡-

-noooo¡¡-

Bill se lanzo hacia tom y los dos cayeron en el piso del baño….entre espuma rosada y burbujas transparentes, risas y besos cortos……..

Obtuvieron un baño muy relajante….para comenzar un maravilloso dia……………


	4. solo comienza el amor

Uyyyyy¡¡ bill ven a ver¡¡-dijo tom gritando con toda su fuerza para que su voz se escuchara en el piso de arriba

Uyyyyy¡¡ bill ven a ver¡¡-dijo tom gritando con toda su fuerza para que su voz se escuchara en el piso de arriba.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bill y tom de 7 años se hallaban solos en su casa en leipzig…su madre y Gordón habían salido a una fiesta cercana, dejándolos aparentemente dormidos….pero los gemelos como muchas otras veces solo fingían…….

En cuanto el sonido de la puerta cerrarse llego a sus oídos acompañado del motor del auto alejándose de la casa, los gemelos bajaron a hurtadillas a la sala de estar y prendieron el televisor…….

Tom con un pensamiento flash puso rápidamente ese canal q hacia que Gordón se pusiera nervioso.

Y que simone les diera una charla de lo que estaba bien y lo que no……

Rió inocentemente y nerviosamente al ver a un chico y una chica besándose con mucha pasión……

Y casi desnudos

Tom se preguntaba donde se hallaba su hermano, habia subido unos minutos antes a el piso de arriba…y luego no habia bajado…

Probó llamar otra vez

-BILL¡¡-

-ya voy tommy¡ ya voy….-dijo una vocecita desde las escaleras

Tom suspiro..ese tono de voz de su hermano……..

Se levanto rápidamente y fue hacia las escaleras sabiendo que a su hermano le daba un poco de miedo bajar el ultimo escalón que era alargado y muy alto.

Al llegar delante de las escaleras vio a su hermano sentado en el penúltimo escalón y con cara triste.

-bill, vas a tener que superar ese miedo alguna vez…….-

-ahora ven ….baja….¡-dijo tom impaciente y tendiéndole una mano.

Bill tomo aire profundamente y cerro los ojos…cuando los abrió…

-no puedo tommy-

-ash¡¡ claro que puedes ven..hazlo por mi si?-

Bill trago ruidosamente

-vamos bill es solo un escalón mas¡¡……….no te va a comer¡¡

-ahh¡¡tommy los escalones pueden hacer eso-dijo bill pegando un salto de donde estaba sentado….

-jejejeje…no billy….no¡¡ no pueden hacer eso….ahora por favor billy….quieres bajar para estar conmigo aquí abajo y seguro.-

-esta bien…ya voy tom…-

Bill puso un pie en el escalón…suspiro y puso el otro.

-tom sonrió

-bien billy..vas muy bien…..ahora baja ya si?¡-

-bill abrió los ojos y bajo de un salto el ultimo escalón.

-si¡¡eso bill lo hiciste¡¡-dijo tom abrazándolo…

-si…eso creo…-dijo bill esbozando una pequeña sonrisa….

-si, si, ahora vamos…. Nos estamos perdiendo las mejores partes¡¡-

Tom casi prácticamente arrastro a bill hacia la sala y lo sentó en el suelo delante del televisor.

Donde en ese momento una pareja se besaba con mucha lengua y poco labio

Bill se acaloro en seguida

Tom le paso un brazo por el hombro para que estuviera mas cómodo e hizo que bill recostara la cabeza de su pecho.

Después de un rato..+

-tommy?

-si bill?

-no me gustan esos besos¡

-por que no?

-es que se ven tan mojados….mucha saliva…..ummm no que asco no me gustan tom…-dijo bill abrazándose mas a el pecho de tom.

-entonces cuales te gustan?-

-bill sonrió

-los que nos damos tu y yo tommy……esos me gustan muchísimo…….-

-tom rió

-como este?-dijo tom colocando un dedo bajo la barbilla de su hermano y obligándolo a verlo.

Se acerco a el rozando sus labios, aliento con aliento

Y luego presiono sus labios contra los de bill

Ummm….-bill dejo escapar un gemido que murió en los labios de tom.

Tom se separo lentamente viéndolo fijamente

-si como ese tommy……..ese en especial-dijo bill sonriente

-jeje-rió tom

Se acerco de nuevo pero esta vez presiono los labios contra la frente de bill…

Este cerro los ojos y se amoldo mas al cuerpo de su hermano, hacían un solo perfecto.

Tom miro la hora

-bill será mejor que nos vayamos de nuevo al cuarto…Gordón y mama deben de estar por llegar.

-si tom, mejor nos apresuramos¡.

Tom cambio el canal del televisor y lo apago

Caminaron en la oscuridad, bill aferrandose a la cintura de tom. subieron las escaleras, entraron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Tom fue hacia la cama de bill…

Y allí se acostaron los dos. Con mucho sueño y cansancio

Se acurrucaron bajo las cobijas, abrazados.

Y efectivamente, minutos después se escucho como simone y gordon entraban a la casa.

Pasos por la escalera…

La puerta del cuarto de los gemelos se abrió

Y la cabeza de simone apareció allí, observando que todo estuviera bien…

Sonrió al ver la tierna escena delante de sus ojos…los gemelos abrazados durmiendo como unos Ángeles perfectos…

La puerta se cerro

Y allí quedaron esos 2 pequeños seres, empezando a conocer un amor puro.

Sin saber que un día llegarían hacer iconos musicales internacionalmente…

Talentosos, famosos, y admirados

Pero si con la certeza de que seguirían amándose por siempre.


	5. protegiendo el secreto

Miradas en los conciertos…habia que ser un estupido sin remedio si no te dabas cuenta………

Miradas en los conciertos…habia que ser un estupido sin remedio si no te dabas cuenta………

Sonrisas en las entrevistas

Roces en sesiones de fotos…..

Todo lo decía……..el amor y la pasión de algo nuevo escapaba a millones por sus poros…emanaba de su piel…

Y formaba un aura poderosa y mágica alrededor de esos gemelos……

Nunca se lo imagino

Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta…y lo acepto…

Que si le daba repulsión?-por favor¡¡ alguien tocando a un espejo¡¡ besando a un espejo¡¡ guiñándole el ojo a el espejo….

Solo eso

Y se asombraba el mismo…de llevarlo tan bien…mucho mejor q su amigo rubio…pues que aun lo superaba

Se asombraba de lo que pensaba de esa clase de amor….pues no era como cualquier otro…este sin lugar a duda era mas poderoso que nada.

Y el los entendía y apoyaba

Estaba feliz por ellos¡¡

Maldición si que lo estaba¡¡

Se amaban y punto….que si un amor prohibido? que si una locura? Que si un error? Algo en contra de la leyes de la humanidad?

No¡¡ patrañas¡¡

Eso si era amor…

Y ellos lo sabían

Y se lo permitían

Y eran cuidadosos

Lo que si era cierto….que era una maraña de problemas¡

Cuantas veces no habia recibido una mirada extrañada de dave al colocarse delante de una puerta sellada, donde detrás d ella los gemelos tenían un momento a solas de todo el mundo, claro los protegía….y a su secreto…

Cuando tenia que colocarse de tal forma que las manos entrelazadas de los hermanos no se vieran…

Cuando tenia que hacer que no existía para que los gemelos pudieran darse un corto beso de felicidad luego de haber ganado un premio increíble…….

Cuando tenia que convencer a su rubio amigo de que se colocara los audífonos de su ipod y lo subiera a todo volumen

Mientras el hacia lo mismo con el suyo……

Solo para asegurarles que podrían tener uno que otro desliz en la habitación continua…

Si así era todo….

Dio otra bocanada al cigarrillo

-georg ya comienza el concierto vamos¡-dijo tom emocionado y tomando su guitarras

-si ya salgo¡-

Apago el cigarrillo

Aspiro profundamente

Tomo su bajo

Y salio por la trampilla hacia el escenario

Con suerte seria el concierto del siglo en esa localidad


	6. el amor es el unico inmortal

El amor no es una mentira

En algunos casos si…….

Pero el que esta entre ellos……….

El que vive en ellos….

No lo es¡

A sus ojos

Esta bien el amor

Es verdadero…

No importa

Que a los ojos de los demás…eso no sea hermoso

Para ellos la vida no es propia sin su igual

Sin su mitad

Y han de compartir en vida, muerte y enfermedad…

Por que solo el amor

Es el único inmortal

La luna ilumina con orgullo su desnudez

Las estrellas han de titilar a cada gemido....a cada jadeo

Los planetas se alinean al culminante clímax…

El big bang estalla…

Creando otro mundo…un nuevo paraíso

Ellos se han de gritar su amor a cada beso

Se susurran las promesas…

Aquellas que el viento no ha de arrastrar……….

Cada día…están mas seguros…

De que mientras estén juntos….todo estará bien…

No se equivocan

Bill y Tom saben que …..

El momento de defender su amor ha llegado

Defender aquello que con amor y pasión

Levantaron……..entre ellos…


	7. cuando bill se le hinco a Tom en reden

De cuando Bill se le hincó a Tom en Reden…

La habitación estaba tan malditamente caliente, pero no tanto como la fiera ardiente que tenia sobre el.

Sus miradas chocaban, Tom no se permitía mirar hacia otro sitio que no fuesen los hipnotizantes ojos de Bill, caramelo fundiéndose con caramelo…simplemente delicioso.

Hacia calor, el sudor se convirtió en un exquisito elixir que cualquiera de ellos podía degustar de su igual. Directo del envase era mucho mejor.

Tom se concentraba para retener en su memoria ese momento para siempre, la primera vez que se habían conocido íntimamente…que se tocaban como debían, que hacían el amor.

Bill se balanceaba de arriba hacia abajo, de una manera algo rustica…pero por completo placentera…para ambos, era como estar en el paraíso, tocar el cielo con la punta de su miembro y follar en el.

Para alejar la monotonía, y experimentar algo nuevo, Bill empezó a moverse de lado a lado.

-¡aaaah, ahhhh!- roncos gemidos empezaron a escapar sin control de la boca del rubio, el pelinegro sonrió complacido. Tom trataba de articular alguna palabra, para expresar lo maravilloso que lo estaba haciendo sentir, pero no salía ninguna, solo jadeos, abriendo y cerrando la boca Tom parecía un pez fuera del agua, lo que logro arrancar una nueva sonrisa del menor.

Los movimientos que el pelinegro realizaba hacían que la entrepierna de Tom fuera mas profundo en el, llegando a su punto, Bill hecho su cabeza hacia atrás buscando intensificar las sensaciones, mientras gemía bajito. Cuando de repente las manos fuertes de Tom lo tomaron por la cadera, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad del pelinegro para tomar la situación en sus manos…literalmente.

Tom comenzó a embestir, mientras mantenía sus labios fuertemente apretados, fijando su vista en la garganta de Bill, donde la manzana de Adán del pelinegro subía y bajaba a cada trago que daba de la abundante saliva que se hacia presente. En un rápido movimiento totalmente espontáneo Tom se levanto del colchón hasta estar a la altura de su gemelo, y lamió la garganta del pelinegro. Acto seguido volvió a recostarse del colchón, al mismo tiempo que su hermano abría los ojos y lo miraba. No despegaron su vista el uno del otro hasta el final…

Las embestidas se hicieron violentas y temblorosas el placer y el orgasmo cercano los recorrían en escalofríos y oleadas, Bill deseo los labios de su hermano y se inclino a demandarlos, Tom no perdió ni un segundo en unir sus labios a los de Bill, Sus lenguas jugaban y se entrelazaban queriendo ganar la competencia contra las "dulces" embestidas…

Tom llevo su mano a la entrepierna de Bill que se hallaba erecta en toda su extensión frente a el. Y lo empezó a masturbar.

-Terminaremos esto…juntos…- dijo el de rastas entre jadeos.

Bill era ruidoso en la cama, El primer dato que Tom tomaría para el resto de sus vidas, los gemidos del pelinegro eran estridentes.

Tom llevaba el mismo ritmo en las embestidas y en su mano.

Con un ultimo gemido ahogado, los dos acabaron la mismo tiempo, al mismo instante, Bill sobre el abdomen de Tom y Tom dentro de Bill.

Tom espero unos minutos, donde sus respiraciones se acompasaron, sus cuerpos volvieron a su temperatura normal, y su corazón volvió a su ritmo normal. Y salio lentamente y con cuidado de Bill.

Bill se recostó sobre el pecho de Tom, Abrazando su torso, Tom beso la coronilla del pelinegro con ternura y amor. Tomo una sabana y cubrió los dos cuerpos, y luego rodeo con sus brazos a su gemelo, estaban exhaustos.

Tenían que descansar muy bien para el día siguiente pues tendrían un concierto, inmediatamente seguido por el resto de la gira…Habia muchas posibilidades de que Bill y el no pudieran compartir otro momento como ese en un tiempo, al menos hasta el final de la jornada, pero no importaba, encontrarían la forma…siempre lo hacían.

Un suspiro de Bill saco de sus pensamientos al rubio.

-Te amo tanto- dijo Bill en un susurro, segundos antes de caer dormido, Tom sonrió para si mismo. Adoraba a Bill más que a nada en el mundo…

-Yo también te amo Billa- le respondió el de rastas, apegando mas a Bill contra si.

Mañana estarían frente a miles de fans que no sabían el amor que ellos se profesaban el uno al otro, que no sabían que ellos habían llevado su relación de hermanos unidos a algo más fuerte, que eran una pareja, que eran novios.

Tal vez habia algunas fans que sospechaban de algo mas entre ellos pero no lo podían comprobar, fans que se partían el coco buscando mas señales, de cualquier acercamiento, roce, cosas que se decían…Pero ellos se "cuidaban de no dar esas señales" lo mas posible.

Amaba su relación con Bill, se sentía tan afortunado de tenerlo…- con ese ultimo pensamiento Tom se quedo dormido.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE:**

Eran las tres de la tarde, Tokio Hotel ya se encontraban en el gran escenario donde tocarían, el lugar era inmenso, y estaban muy felices y emocionados.

Tom no dejaba de afinar su guitarra, Bill no paraba de cantar por allí, Gustav hacia sus ejercicios diarios, Georg comía un emparedado… David daba órdenes a todo el mundo, era un día normal para ellos.

Los 4 chicos recibieron órdenes de David de realizar un último ensayo, faltaban solo 3 horas mas para que el poliedro estuviera repleto de fans.

Nadie lo contradijo y como era de esperarse, los chicos tomaron sus instrumentos y empezaron con el ensayo. El cual, fue todo un éxito

**DOS HORAS Y 58 MINUTOS DESPUES:**

Bill, Tom, Gustav y Georg se hallaban tras bastidores, en minutos saldrían al escenario, para empezar el concierto, escuchaban los gritos de júbilo y emoción de las fans.

Todos estaban nerviosos, a pesar de pasar por lo mismo siempre el nerviosismo siempre aparecía.

Tom estaba preocupado, veía a su hermano extremadamente pálido, mas de lo usual, y no sabia por que, tal vez eran solo los nervios pero nunca habían causado tal síntoma.

-Bill, amor estas bien?- Le pregunto Tom a Bill, entrelazando su mano con la del pelinegro para atraer su atención.

Bill lo miro y asintió fervientemente.

-estoy bien no te preocupes son solo los nervios…-dijo Bill convincentemente.

Pero Tom lo miro desconfiado, Bill solo le devolvió otra sonrisa.

_si supieras que es lo que pasa por mi mente en estos momentos Tom…-_Pensó Bill mientras veía a su gemelo tomar su guitarra.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando Bill tomo la mano de Tom y lo Volteo de forma brusca.

Tom lo miro ofuscado por unos segundos, y lo miro pidiendo respuestas.

-Tom acuérdate de nuestra regla en el escenario… nada de miradas, toques, o roces fuera de lo usual ok?- dijo el pelinegro muy serio a su hermano.

Tom ladeo su cabeza dando a entender que habia comprendido.

-si Bill no soy tan descuidado- le respondió el rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo el menor con una sonrisa y en el acto salía ya hacia el escenario. Tom confundido lo siguió.

Pasaron las primeras canciones con normalidad, y luego le toco a una muy especial, Reden. Que significaba algo más que lo que los gemelos decían siempre en las entrevistas, sobre cual era su significado.

Bill empezó a mirar de reojo al rubio, que no dejaba de moverse por todo el escenario, luego empezó a mirarlo sin descaro, tanto que hasta el mismo Tom se dio cuenta, Sintiendo una ardiente mirada clavada en su espalda.

Mientras cantaba la canción, Bill sintió un desenfrenado deseo de demostrarle a Tom, que era suyo, que le pertenecía, que eran el uno para el otro, y que nada nunca acabaría con su amor.

Tom tocaba la guitarra metido en su mundo, Bill se fue acercando a el, contoneándose un poco, nada fuera de lo común siempre lo hacia en el escenario.

Se puso al frente de su gemelo, y sonrió, a la vez que sentía que debía de hacer lo que seguía a continuación. Con una última mirada a su Tom el pelinegro se arrodillo mientras cantaba. Tom lo miro unos segundos, casi horrorizado y completamente nervioso, sus manos empezaron a sudar, y sentía que la guitarra se le resbalaba de las manos.

-_que diablos…! Como se le ocurre hacer algo a si! Dios Bill! Y el dándome la charla de nada afuera de lo común en el escenario…!- _Pensaba Tom mientras aparentaba que no sentía maripositas de ensueño volar dentro de su estomago.

Concentrándose de nuevo en su gemelo, Tom noto los ojos de Bill brillantes por la emoción…y quien sabe tal vez por el. Su gran y hermosa sonrisa mientras cantaba.

Ya habia entendido la señal que le habia mandado Bill una señal invisible para muchos de los espectadores, y bien clara para ellos.

Tom se acerco mas a Bill, mientras tocaba la guitarra como nunca en su vida. Escuchaba el griterío de las fans por el acto de Bill, todo era tan irreal e increíble, amaba ese momento.

**AL FINAL DEL CONCIERTO:**

Eso fue increíble chicos!- exclamaba georg mientras mostraba su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su presentación habia sido todo un éxito!.

-Si que lo fue.- Respondió el pelinegro con ojos soñadores y mirada perdida.

Tom lo vio y soltó una risita, - lo hicimos muy bien- dijo el de rastas apoyando la opinión de su amigo.

Una camioneta los esperaba a fuera para llevarlos directo al hotel.

Georg y Gustav ya se habían adelantado, mientras que los gemelos se habían quedado con la intención de estar unos minutos a solas, cuando se aseguraron de que no habia nadie mas allí. Entablaron la conversación tan esperada.

-Bill, eso fue… nunca pensé que harías eso…- empezó Tom, claramente atónito.

-el que? Demostrarte mi amor en publico?- A Bill se le escapo una risa de los labios – decirte sin palabras delante de miles de fans que soy tuyo y de nadie mas? Y para siempre…- Si se podía pensar que lo haría Tom… cualquier persona que sepa que te amo tanto, sabría que haría algo parecido…- dijo Bill con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Tom mostró una de sus encantadoras sonrisas de lado, - bien, se puede pensar…Pero no me vuelvas a establecer reglas sobre lo que podemos expresar hacia el otro en el escenario ok?! Si tu vas a romperlas! Sabes que también me gusta romper las reglas!

-claro, claro…- respondió Bill.

Tom se acerco lentamente al pelinegro, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas propias, y deposito un tierno beso en ella, y luego otro más en su mejilla.

-te adoro!- dijo el de rastas al pelinegro en su oído.

Bill se estremeció –Lo se-

Mas felices no podían ser…


	8. estrellas y suspiros

Cada noche iba a verlo dormir a su cuarto, cada noche se mantenía en vela por el, y con fascinación lo observaba dormir, lo observaba respirar, como podían ser tan iguales, y a la vez tan diferentes?.

Pues esa noche era diferente, no se limitaría solo a ver, no se lo prohibiría más tiempo.

El quería sentirlo, quería tocarlo, y besarlo.

Con calma cruzo la habitación hasta llegar a la cama, donde dormitaba un joven muchacho de 20 años, Tom…su hermano gemelo.

Bill se sentó al borde de la cama y poso su mano sobre la cabeza de su gemelo, delineando con sus dedos las trenzas negras firmemente entrelazadas del chico.

Tom se movió, inquieto, y Bill retiro su mano suspirando, miro hacia la ventana situada justo sobre la cabecera de la cama, esta tenia las cortinas abiertas revelando un negro cielo, no habia estrellas, no habia luna. Y todo afuera estaba tranquilo, a diferencia de el, que en esos momentos… que sentía una tormenta en su interior, como era capaz Tom de provocar semejante cosa en el? Semejantes sentimientos? Con solo escucharlo respirar o verlo, se sentía feliz…muy feliz.

Volvió a suspirar, aparentemente eso era algo que hacia muy seguido, justo después de descubrir que estaba enamorado de su hermano.

En la cama tamaño matrimonial cabían cómodamente 2 personas, pero en la forma en que dormía su hermano apenas cabía una.

Sonrío al ver la forma diagonal y desparramada en la que Tom solía dormir. Las sabanas revueltas y enredadas en su cuerpo. Quería dormir esa noche sintiendo el calor de su hermano, esa calidez que lo envolvía como un fuerte sol en lo alto justo al mediodía. Lo hacia sentirse seguro, protegido, pero sobretodo amado.

Corrió un poco la sabana y se instalo en forma de ovillo en una esquina de la cama, mirando de frente a Tom el cual parecía inmaculado, una estatua perfectamente cincelada.

Suspiro de nuevo…Pero cuando se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos para dormir junto…bueno lo mas cerca posible de su hermano, Su reflejo abrió los ojos, y como si estuviesen conectadas por un tenso hilo, se atrajeron como imanes, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, Tom sonrío…y a pesar de la penumbra Bill lo pudo detallar muy bien, derritiéndose bajo esos ojos color caramelo fundido.

Tom por fin rompió el silencio.

- pudiste haberme despertado…Para moverme y que estuvieses mas cómodo.- Tom finalizo con una nota de amargura y molestia en su voz, Bill no podía pasar una noche durmiendo incómodamente solo para estar con el…no si el podía impedirlo.

Bill habia abierto su boca para hablar cuando Tom se acomodo quedando recto en la cama y atrajo a Bill hacia el, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos.

Con dificultad desenrollo la sabana que se hallaba a los pies de la cama, y al final entre jadeos y risitas de Bill lo logro, echándolo sobre ambos, cubriéndolos, el también sonrío, la risa y la felicidad de Bill eran contagiosas. Una de sus manos fue hacia la mejilla de Bill, acariciando la suave piel, paso su pulgar por los labios del pelinegro, los cuales se entreabrieron, toco los cabellos negros y lisos y enredo sus dedos en ellos, atrajo a Bill un poco mas, y lo beso profundamente.

Un beso largo y húmedo. Cuando termino ambos jadeaban.

Bill vio los ojos de Tom destellar en la oscuridad….bien…las estrellas habían salido en su universo, Tom.

Miro hacia arriba, la ventana seguía como la ultima vez que la habia visto, solo que la ultima vez no habia estado iluminada. Afuera en el cielo negro, una redonda figura blanca ascendía lentamente, iluminando todo de un brillo plateado. La luna seguía a las estrellas. Su atención fue devuelta al mundo en que vivía cuando Sintió los tibios labios de Tom besar su barbilla y luego descender por su cuello aun extendido hasta su clavícula.

Oh bien…otro suspiro escapo de sus labios, pero esa noche otros sonidos provenientes de su garganta, Alejaron a los suspiros…por un largo rato.


	9. mermelada o mantequilla de mani?

Mermelada o mantequilla de maní?

Ese era el dilema que atormentaba al joven pelinegro esa mañana, sentado en la mesa de su cocina observando detenidamente dos frascos de vidrio, uno contenía la espesa mantequilla de maní…el otro una dulce mermelada de fresa.

Quería desayunar…oh…de verdad tenia hambre, y quería un sándwich, el problema era que no podía decidirse entre mermelada o mantequilla de maní.

Mermelada o mantequilla de maní?

-Buenos días Billa…como has…- La voz de Tom se fue haciendo un pequeño murmullo al fijarse en la cara de su hermano.

-Hey tu!-

Nada…no habia respuesta por parte del pelinegro, el cual seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia los frascos.

-Bien…te comieron la lengua los ratones? – pregunto Tom mientras tomaba una manzana y se sentaba frente a su hermano en la mesa.

-Por que eso no seria bueno para la banda…-Tom dio un mordisco a su manzana.

-Iedo deir gue yo Boedo tandah peto … pedacitos de manzana triturados saltaban de la boca del pelinegro mayor mientras hablaba, y caían en la mesa.

Bill alzo la mirada lentamente, luego de unos segundos empezó a reír incontrolablemente.

-Lo sie….Lo siento Tom pero no te entiendo…-Dijo Bill entre risas y sujetándose el abdomen mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y seguía riendo.

Tom trago con fuerza un gran bocado de manzana triturada y jadeo justo después.

-Que bien que tengas tu voz de vuelta…en fin como seguía diciendo…sabes que? Ya no tiene caso, ya recuperaste el habla, lo decía solo por si te quedabas mudo. Y a que se debía tu silencio?.

-Oh…no puedo decidirme, mantequilla de maní o mermelada? Es para mi sándwich, mi desayuno.

Tom lo miro con una ceja alzada, aun sin comprender la magnitud del asunto, así que se limito a darle otro mordisco a su manzana.

Bill volvió su atención de nuevo hacia la mermelada y la mantequilla de maní.

Hey bill! Por que no utilizas las dos y ya? – pregunto Tom con ganas de terminar ese extraño asunto de una buena vez.

Bill lo miro expectante.

-te refieres a un sándwich con mermelada y mantequilla de maní? Juntos?.

-Si- respondió resuelto Tom, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Bill puso una mueca de asco.

Y Tom exasperado rodó los ojos.

Oye, si entonces es un problema por que no simplemente comes cereal, una fruta o algo así?

-es que de verdad lo único que me provoca es un sándwich. –dijo Bill cruzándose de brazos

-Mira te diré que…por que no pruebas la mantequilla de maní, y la mermelada por separado, luego la que mas te guste la untas en el pan…y ya!

-Bueno, eso parece una buena idea…- respondió bill con una radiante sonrisa.

-Bien!- Tom se levanto y fue hacia los gabinetes, allí tomo dos cucharillas y se volvió a sentar en la mesa, esta vez al lado de Bill.

-Genial! has traído 1 cucharilla para cada cosa, así no se mezclaran…-

Tom lo miro extrañado.

-No…claro que no.-

-Entonces para que es la otra cucharilla?-

-Pues para mi! –

-Para que??!!!-

-Una manzana no llena ok!-

-Bueno!...- Bill dio por termina esa conversación.

Tom abrió los frascos y primero metió la cucharilla en el de mermelada, tomando una buena cantidad y llevándolo directo hacia la boca de Bill.

-abree! Aquí viene el avión!- Dijo Tom bajando y subiendo la cucharilla frente a la cara de Bill. Logro que este empezara a reír. Tom también habia empezado a reír.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Bill habia abierto su boca y Tom estaba a punto de meter la cucharilla cuando su celular vibro en su bolsillo sobresaltándolo. Eso ocasiono un cambio de rumbo en su avión de mermelada. El cual termino por estrellarse en la perfecta nariz del pelinegro menor.

-ohhh, lo siento Bill- dijo Tom sacando el celular de su bolsillo y apagándolo, lo lanzo sobre la mesa y volvió a ver a Bill, Este resoplaba … pero en vez de verse molesto como Tom esperaba, Bill parecía estar bastante divertido. La mermelada empezaba a chorrear sobre sus labios, Bill pasó su lengua por ellos.

-mmmh…Bien ya esta…comenzamos con la mantequilla de maní? – dijo Bill sin perder su sonrisa.

-mm pero antes Tommy, creo que…- En algún momento mientras Tom verificaba su celular, Bill ya habia llenado otra cucharilla de mantequilla de maní y la dirigía hacia la cara de su hermano.

En segundos Tom tenia la mitad de su cara cubierta con la espesa mezcla de mantequilla de maní, pero el no reacciono al instante pues su mirada habia quedado clavada en los labios de su gemelo, húmedos, y su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente cuando la suave lengua recorrió aquellos labios de ensueño para retirar los restos de mermelada.

.oh! Ups! Tommy lo siento! – exclamo Bill aguantando la risa.

Tom bajo la mirada avergonzado de su minuto de debilidad, luego paso una mano por su mejilla, llenándose los dedos de mantequilla de maní. La contemplo por unos segundos mientras escuchaba a Bill desternillarse de risa.

Luego en un movimiento no premeditado, Tom puso sus 2 dedos llenos de mantequilla de Mani sobre los labios de Bill. Eso silencio al pelinegro enseguida.

Cuando Bill abría su boca para decir algo, Tom empujo sus dedos dentro.

-Prueba la mantequilla de maní Billy…- dijo Tom Hundiendo aun mas sus dedos en la calida boca de su gemelo.

Bill lo miro sorprendido por unos segundos, Y Tom le devolvió la mirada, la cual se tornaba paulatinamente en una mueca de sorpresa también.

-Como pudo llegar hacer eso? Es que acaso no se detuvo en pensar en lo raro que se veía eso?- Tom ya estaba a punto de retirar sus dedos cuando sintió la lengua de bill rodearlos, dándoles una suave caricia, Tom sintió la fría bola de metal que conformaba el piercing de bill contra su dedo.

Tom se estremeció.

Bill tomo la muñeca de Tom y retiro los dedos de su boca, los sostuvo frente suyo

Y con su lengua los lamió muy lentamente, Sin dejar de mirar a Tom.

Tom sin embargo pasaba su mirada de Bill, a su lengua y el recorrido que esta hacia.

Al final los dedos de Tom quedaron húmedos, y limpios de cualquier resto de mantequilla de maní.

Bill ahora dirigió sus brillantes ojos a la mejilla de Tom en la cual quedaba algo de mantequilla de maní.

Bill paso uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de su gemelo y lo llevo a su boca.

-mmmmmh…yummy.!- dijo Bill degustando.

Tom aun seguia paralizado.

Bueno una parte de el…porque de la cintura para abajo estaba muy inquieto.

Bill se inclino hacia el y paso su lengua desde la barbilla hasta la sien.

Tom de nuevo se estremeció, la fría bola de acero presionaba contra su mejilla.

Bill poso sus manos en las rodillas de Tom, para poder apoyarse mejor, Y siguió con su tarea de limpiar la mantequilla de maní.

Los Boxers de Tom empezaban a estar muy apretados.

Cuando un impulsivo Tom estaba a punto de voltear para besar a su hermano, Bill se aparto de el.

Sin ninguna otra palabra fue a tomar una servilleta y se limpio la cara con ella, retirando la mermelada.

Luego le dirigió una brillante sonrisa a un Tom muy sonrojado.

-Gracia por ayudarme a elegir Tommy! Eres realmente muy bueno con esto! – dijo bill mientras tomaba una bolsa de pan que habia estado reposando en la mesa y el frasco de mantequilla de maní, tomo la cuchara aun en la mano de Tom y se fue de la cocina meneando las caderas, unos segundos después Tom escucho la puerta del cuarto cerrarse.

Tom se quedo sentado allí, con la mirad perdida y aun muy excitado.

-que habia sido eso?- no lo sabia, meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, y se levanto lentamente, dolia en su entrepierna, subió hacia su habitación, dispuesto a darse una buena ducha de agua helada.

Evitaría llevar a comer a Bill el resto de su vida, y trataría de confundirlo sobre que alimento comer para una comida…quien sabe, tal vez la próxima vez ganaría la mermelada de una u otra forma.


	10. In the end

Tom tocaba su guitarra muy concentrado, para el, el sonido de miles de fans gritando su nombre, el de alguno de sus compañeros de banda, o simplemente gritando. Era solo un lejano murmullo.

El solo escuchaba la voz de su Bill cantando Hey du.

Y escuchaba esas partes que el sabia muy bien a quien iban dedicadas.

Cuando Bill se acercaba moviendo su delgada y fina figura Tom no hacia mas que sonreír.

A veces lo enfrentaba, lo miraba por unos segundos, dándole a entender que solo el lo hacia sentirse así, otras veces su sonrojo le ganaba y el mantenía su mirada gacha mientras escuchaba la dulce voz de su gemelo en su oído.

Tendía a mantener la distancia para que no ocurriera un "accidente" delante de cientos de fans.

Trataba de mantener su respiración relajada.

Pero al final de todo, siempre volvía al mismo punto, esta vez con un desenlace aun mas emocionante, cuando el concierto terminaba, cuando las fans se iban a sus casas, cuando se apagan las luces del estadio y ellos regresaban al hotel donde se hospedaban. Tom se quitaba de encima toda la tensión acumulada en el concierto…por Bill.

Una vez en el hotel Bill siempre se colaba en su habitación, y sin decir una palabra lo besaba, uniendo sus labios, enredando sus lenguas.

La ropa abandonaba sus cuerpos y era olvidada en alguna esquina de la habitación, todo resultaba perfecto.

Y allí, tendido en la cama recibiendo mimos, besos, y caricias por parte de su gemelo, Tom sabia que haría lo que fuera por el, lo amaba, y daría su vida por el.

Uniendo su boca con la de Bill. En un beso casi desesperado y con sabor a necesidad, Tom sello su promesa de no amar a nadie mas, nunca, solo a Bill.

-Te amo- dijo Tom acariciando el cabello de Bill.

-Lo se, Yo también te amo- respondió Bill con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y trazando figuras con su dedo en el pecho desnudo de Tom.


	11. Una gota de sangre

Una gota de sangre.

Tom? Tom!?

-Aquí arriba Bill!!!- respondí al escuchar esa vocecilla llamándome.

Unos segundos después de escuchar el sonido de pasos apurados por la escalera, mi hermano entro a nuestra habitación.

Estaba a punto de regresar mi mirada al libro que tenía en mi regazo. Cuando vi con mas detenimiento su cara, surcada por finos caminos de lagrimas y su cara contorsionada en preocupación y dolor.

Deje de respirar por un segundo.

-Tommy son ellos! Son ellos de nuevo! Están peleando y esta vez es peor! Creo que papa si se ira y no va a regresar! que vamos hacer Tommy? Mama le esta pidiendo que se quede pero creo que el no le va hacer caso.

La voz de Bill sonaba ahogada, estaba bastante seguro de que trataba de contener los sollozos.

Pero dentro de mí empezaba a bullir algo… Odio.

Odio hacia mis padres por hacerle esto a Bill, por hacernos esto a nosotros. Nadie tenía derecho a hacerlo llorar.

Si hubiese sabido el significado de la palabra –maldición- la hubiese dicho, hubiese maldecido todo lo que hacia que Bill llorara.

Pero como iba a saber eso si tan solo tenia 7 años?

-Ven Bill, siéntate conmigo….

Bill vino corriendo hacia mi tan pronto como se lo pedí, y se acurruco conmigo en mi cama.

Habia empezado a temblar, así que tome del pie de la cama el grueso cobertor que nuestra madre siempre colocaba allí para las noches frías de invierno. Y lo arrope lo mejor que pude.

- quieres que te lea este cuento? – le pregunte sabiendo que me diría que si, y yo sabiendo que justamente ese libro lo calmaría, por algo yo también lo habia tomado desde el principio, en mi también surtía el mismo efecto.

Era el libro que mama nos leía casi todas las noches luego de regresar del trabajo, era un poco largo pero…valía la pena.

Empecé a leer con voz monótona esa historia que me sabia casi de memoria, el pequeño gato bebe, que se perdía en el campo y luego de muchas pruebas y obstáculos, regresaba de nuevo a su hogar, esta vez con nuevos amigos, los cuales le habían ayudado en su travesía por el campo.

Afuera se habia desatado una tormenta, la lluvia golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas, y truenos habían empezado a tronar, acompañados de los relámpagos.

Todo en el exterior era gris… Un trueno estallo muy cerca de la ventana, Bill no se sobresalto, y el tampoco, los dos habían superado su temor a los truenos y a los relámpagos juntos, como a los 5 años, sonrío al recordar esos tiempos.

Le pareció escuchar un portazo abajo. No le pareció…sabia que si lo habia escuchado, y Bill también por que enseguida encontró sus ojos llenos de terror..Ya no habia lagrimas, solo temor.

Trata de darle mi mejor sonrisa, si estábamos el y yo nada mas importaba.

Le mire por un rato calmándolo, todo saldría bien, yo siempre le cuidaría.

-Bill, voy a bajar un momento esta bien?, podrías esperarme aquí?- le dije lentamente

Por un segundo creí que se negaría, que le diese por bajar conmigo o que me quedara con el…pero no lo hizo. Solo asintió levemente como respuesta.

Regresa pronto-

Lo Hare-

Salte de la cama y fui hacia la puerta, la abrí con cuidado escuchando algún sonido de la sala o el comedor, luego Salí y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

El piso estaba frio, y yo no llevaba ni siquiera medias, baje las escaleras, buscando algún indicio de voces, pero no escuchaba nada.

Di un vistazo en el comedor…nada, luego en la sala y tampoco habia nada.

Fui a la cocina e incluso antes de entrar unos sollozos me recibieron.

Pase la puerta y vi a mama sentada en la mesa de la cocina con las manos cubriendo su rostro y llorando. No se habia percatado de que yo estaba allí aun.

Mama?- dije quedamente tratando de no sobresaltarla.

Ella alzo rápido su cabeza, tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

- Tom, querido! Que sucede? estas bien?, Bill esta bien?-

-Bill esta bien mama, y yo tambien…- dije mirandola fijamente…perdiendome en esos ojos rojos e hinchados.

Ella me regalo un dulce sonrisa y extendio sus brazos hacia mi. Yo fui hacia ellos, la abrace, rodee con mis brazos su cintura y la abrace muy fuerte.

Luego de casi 2 minutos, la solte.

-mama…yo cuidare de ahora en delante de Bill, con mi vida.- dije eso muy serio, mientras veia la sonrisa de mi mama desaparecer poco a poco.

Me di la vuelta y me fui, regrese a la habitación donde me esperaba mi hermano, ya con una idea en mente.

Tommy! Ven rápido se me a ocurrido algo!- fue lo primero que escuche al traspasar la puerta.

Fui hacia el, pero me detuve en seco cuando vi el objeto puntiagudo y brillante que tenia en su mano. Una aguja, larga y afilada, de las de coser, que usualmente usaba nuestra madre.

-Bill que haces con eso?- pregunte nervioso de que se hiriera…

-Esta bien, Tom, es para nuestra promesa,…nuestra promesa de sangre…- me dijo Bill sonriente muy confiado en lo que decía.

- la promesa de que nunca nos vamos a separar, de que nunca vamos a dejar de estar juntos.-

Yo solo asentí, estaba bien todo aquello, me parecía que era lo que teníamos que hacer, era algo significativo.

El fue hacia mi, tomo mi muñeca y coloco suavemente la punta de la aguja en mi dedo pulgar.

-Listo?- me pregunto.

-Listo. Le respondí.

Pincho mi dedo, yo temblé, habia empezado a emanar sangre, yo tome la aguja de su mano y agarre su mano, pinché también su pulgar y gotas de sangre roja y brillante empezaron a salir.

Bill era muy valiente, sus ojos brillaban a la espera del siguiente paso.

Unimos nuestros pulgares, nuestra misma sangre se mezclaba…

- Juro nunca separarme de ti, Siempre contaras conmigo Tom.- recito mi hermano como si se lo hubiese aprendido de memoria.

-Juro no separarme de ti, Siempre contaras conmigo, y siempre te protegeré Bill- recite yo.

Y solo una gota de sangre sello nuestro juramento.


End file.
